In today's fitness conscious world, people exercise on a routine basis to stay fit and healthy. For example, people perform various physical exercises, such as sit-ups, push-ups, jogging, and weight-lifting, to stay fit and healthy. Sit-up exercises are preferred by most people desirous of strengthening their abdominal and thigh muscles, and for increasing stamina while jogging. Further, strengthening of abdominal muscles helps in avoiding back problems. Generally, people perform sit-up exercises with the assistance of another person. Specifically, the assistance of another person may be required to securely support feet of a person performing the sit-up exercises.
Various exercise devices for performing sit-up exercises are well known in the art that enable a person to perform the sit-up exercises independently, thereby precluding the need for assistance of another person. However, such exercise devices include complex configuration mechanism, thereby requiring substantial amount of time for configuring the exercise devices before being utilized for performing sit-up exercises. Moreover, such exercise devices are not capable of providing information regarding the performance of a person using the exercise device. Additionally, such exercise devices are bulky in construction and, therefore, are difficult to be carried from one place to another.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a portable exercise device, which may be easily configured to perform sit-up exercises. Further, there exists a need for a portable exercise device, which enables a user to perform sit-up exercises in a manner such that the user is updated about his/her performance of the sit-up exercises.